justiceleaguefanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
The Rogues
"The Rogues" is a short film set in The DC Movie Universe. Cast Jon Hamm as Leonard Snart/Captain Cold Eric Bana as George "Digger" Harkness/Captain Boomerang Ashley Benson as Lisa Snart/Golden Glider Corey Stoll as Mick Rory/Heat Wave James McAvoy as Evan McCulloch/Mirror Master II Angela Bassett as Amanda Waller Common as Gregory Wolfe Keegan-Michael Key as Araz Darbinyan Plot 6 weeks after The Speed Force, The Rogues, consisting of Captain Cold, Captain Boomerang, Golden Glider, and their newest member, Heat Wave, rob a bank, where Captain Cold freezes the guards while Golden Glider and Boomerang raid the safes. As the police arrives, Heat Wave decides to help Captain Cold and uses his new handgun-flamethrower and fireproof suit to set the cops ablaze, creating a wall of fire, which kills some of the cops, much to Captain Cold's dismay. Golden Glider then alerts her brother that they managed to secure all of the cash, but Captain Boomerang is having trouble working Mirror Master's belt to escape. In the safe, Boomerang puts on Mirror Master's old belt and tries to activate it, but has trouble finding the right button. Captain Cold tells Heat Wave that they need to leave, but Heat Wave brushes it off and continues attacking the cops, causing a police car to explode, severely injuring several police officers. Captain Cold though angrily uses his cold gun to save some cops before he forces Heat Wave back into the bank. Captain Boomerang then manages to find the right button on his belt and activates a portal in a nearby mirror, which he and Golden Glider enter. Captain Cold then forces Heat Wave through the portal with him as they are transported back to their hideout. Once they secure the stolen cash, Captain Cold punches Heat Wave and angrily berates him for killing several cops and going rogue. Heat Wave tries to apologize, but blames Leonard for getting him involved in his criminal life again, when he was trying to lead a straight life. 6 weeks ago, after the Rogues hide at Mick's house, Mick argues with Leonard and tells him that he doesn't want to be involved with him anymore. Leonard though tells Mick that he owes him and needs him to join his team, especially since they recently lost a member. Mick tells Leonard that he's been a pyromaniac since he was a child, especially after he set his family's farm on fire and watched the fire burn his family alive instead of calling for help, but now tries to lead a normal life, but Leonard tells him that he knows him too well to know that he can't resist his pyromaniac urges. He then takes out a lighter and lights Mick's couch on fire. At first, Mick tries to resist his urges, but eventually gives in and cackles as he watches the flames. He then tells Leonard that he's in and asks him where do they begin. Leonard though tells him that he'll need a weapon and a suit. In the present, Captain Cold berates Captain Boomerang for delaying their escape, but Boomerang angrily tells him that he doesn't know how to use Scudder's old gear and that only Scudder could use it properly. Lisa then breaks up the fight and tells Snart that Digger is right, especially since he's not an expert on mirrors like Scudder was. Digger then suggests that they hold a proper wake for Scudder and bury his equipment to honor him. Snart agrees that they will honor Scudder's memory, but says that they need someone worthy of using his equipment to carry on his legacy. Snart then decides that they need to find a worthy replacement. Later, Snart, Digger, Lisa, and Mick head to a bar, where they toast to Scudder's memory. Mick then takes out his lighter and tries to make a flaming cocktail, but ends up lighting his coat on fire, which he takes off and tosses it at a nearby bar patron, upsetting him and his friends. The Rogues then start a bar fight, with Leonard using his cold gun to freeze some of the bikers in place, while Mick takes out his heat gun, which he calls, "Hot Rod," and starts setting the place on fire, much to the Rogues' dismay. Leonard tries to help put out the fire while Lisa and Digger evacuate the bar. The Rogues then leave before the police arrive, with Leonard berating Mick for drawing attention to them while they're in hiding. Leonard then decides to "ground" Mick by forcing him to stay in the hideout and assigns Lisa to watch over him while he and Digger go to find a replacement for Scudder. In the UK, a mercenary named Evan McCulloch heads to a cafe, where he orders a drink and starts looking for someone, until he spots his target taking a seat at a nearby table. He then excuses himself as his target heads to the bathroom. In the bathroom, his target goes into a stall, where Evan draws a laser pistol, made from the Amazo tech and fires a laser blast, killing his target. Evan then leaves the cafe as he calls his client and tells him that he finished the job. His client then wirelessly transfers his payment to his account and that "this meeting never happened." At the hideout, Mick drinks a beer as he watches TV with Lisa, who asks him how he and her brother know each other. Mick then tells Lisa that he and Leonard met 10 years ago, where Leonard and his gang needed a new member after one of their members got arrested and that he met Leonard for a job application at a restaurant. Mick then tells Lisa that he told Leonard about his expertise as an arsonist and could be his team's explosives expert and, to prove himself, he went into the restaurant kitchen and leaked some of the stove's gas and then had Leonard evacuate the restaurant before it exploded. Mick then tells Lisa that he and Leonard eventually became a criminal duo after his team disbanded, but they went their separate ways after a heist at the bank went bad when Mick ended up setting the bank safe on fire and Leonard accidentally killed a guard and haven't spoken in 7 years. Lisa then asks about the heat gun and his fireproof suit, but Mick tells her that he built the fireproof suit when he became a professional arsonist and that the handgun-flamethrower was built by Leonard for him and that he taught him how to perform maintenance on it. In the UK, Evan gets a call from a potential client, hiring him to assassinate a city councilman in Central City in America. Evan accepts the job and books a plane to Central City. At Central City, Leonard and Digger interrupt a meeting between the Darbinyan Crime Family, where they ask the members for recommendations for a skilled thief with a scientific background, but the family members refuse to help them and draw their guns. Captain Boomerang though uses his exploding boomerangs to take out the members as Leonard aims his cold gun at Araz Darbinyan, the head of the family, and forces him to give him an answer. Araz then desperately tells him that his contacts within the other crime families have told him that there's a mercenary from UK heading to Central City, who fits their profile and is performing a hit on a city councilman. Snart thanks him and he and Digger leave. The next day, Evan arrives in Central City and heads to his hotel room. Later, Evan gets a photo of his target, which he discovers is his father, much to his shock. Evan then remembers how his mother and father left him on the doorsteps of an orphanage in Scotland at the age of 7, but brushes off his feelings and decides to accept the job. At City Hall, as Evan's father heads to a meeting, he heads into an open elevator, while Evan arrives, dressed as a businessman, and gets into the elevator with him. As the elevator goes up, Evan takes out his laser gun and shoots his father in the head, but when the elevator door opens up, the councilmen and women spot him and his father's body and scream, alerting security. Evan though starts running as the security guards chase after him, but Evan manages to evade them in the elevator shaft, but when he arrives on the next floor, he finds more guards and ducks into a broom closet. In the closet, he finds a duffel bag with a note that reads, "From a friend." He opens up the bag and finds Mirror Master's old gear. Evan, who's confused at first, manages to figure out the belt and escapes through the mirror, right as the security guards check the closet. Evan ends up transported to the Rogues' hideout, where he finds Captain Cold, Captain Boomerang, Heat Wave, and Golden Glider. Evan acts confused and aims his laser gun at them, but Mick aims his gun at him while Digger draws a boomerang. Snart though tells Evan that he's been watching for a while now and tells him that he has the potential to be more, do more with his expertise. Evan though asks about the gear and equipment, but Snart tells him that it belonged to one of his dear friends and was looking for a worthy bearer to carry on his legacy. The Rogues then tell him about Scudder and his persona, Mirror Master and offer him to join them as the new Mirror Master. Evan though tells them that he needs time and goes outside for some air. As he goes outside, he thinks about his recent assignment and starts having an emotional breakdown, until Lisa comes outside. When she sees him crying, she comforts him as he tells her that he just killed his father. Evan then tells her that his parents gave him up for adoption when he was 7 because they were poor and wanted him to have a better life and was eventually adopted by Mrs. McCulloch, the head of the orphanage, but he never forgot about his parents. Lisa though tells Evan that she killed her father as well and that she understands the pain and grief he's feeling. She then tells him that the Rogues are more than just a team of thieves, they're a family who all support each other and follow a moral code. She then kisses Evan on the cheek and leaves him alone. Later, Evan tells Snart that he's ready to join the Rogues, causing Leonard to smile as he tells him that they'll need to train him with the equipment soon. A week later, Mirror Master leads the Rogues into a bank through a mirror portal. Snart then freezes the cameras, while Digger and Lisa take out the guards and Mick starts planting explosives on the safe. Leonard though is skeptical that Mick will destroy the money again, but Mick assures him that the explosives aren't powerful enough and manages to use them to break into the safe. As Snart and Evan start packing the cash, Mick accidentally sets off an alarm when he holds the bank tellers hostage. The police then arrive as Mick threatens to kill the hostages, but Snart angrily yells at him to let them go, since it's not how they do a job. Mick then reluctantly lets the hostages go, when the police start storming into the bank. Evan activates a mirror portal as he and Lisa start loading the cash to their hideout, while Captain Boomerang holds off the police officers with his boomerangs. When Boomerang doesn't arrive, Mick offers to go help him, but Snart orders Mick to go back to the base, which Mick reluctantly obeys as Snart heads back. As the SWAT team arrives, Snart holds them off with his cold gun and tells Boomerang that they need to leave, but the SWAT team deploy tear gas grenades. Boomerang tells Snart to go and he'll follow, but Snart refuses to follow him. Boomerang though shoves Leonard through the portal as he holds off the SWAT, but he misses, due to his blurred vision, allowing the SWAT team members to catch him and apprehend him. At the hideout, Snart arrives and sadly tells Mick, Lisa, and Evan that Digger sacrificed himself to let him escape. They then turn on the TV and watch a news report about Boomerang's arrest, much to their sadness. Snart though vows to save his friend and break him out someday. At Iron Heights Penitentiary, Digger arrives and is brutally showered down and beaten by the guards, before he's introduced to the warden, Gregory Wolfe, who welcomes Digger to Iron Heights. As the guards restrain Digger, Wolfe tells him about how he personally hates criminals and hasn't had an inmate escape since he became the warden and that he's made it his mission to make all of the prisoners' lives miserable and then uses his fists to brutally beat Digger. As he cleans his fists, he orders his guards to "rough him up" some more before taking him back to his cell. For the next 2 weeks, Digger suffers abuse and neglect by Wolfe and the guards, until one day, Wolfe tells him that he has a visitor and leads him to the visiting area, where Amanda Waller is waiting for him. Amanda then introduces herself to Digger and tells him that she and her organization have been watching him for years and have use of his skills. Digger though tells her that he's not interested in any job, but Amanda tells him that she can reduce his prison sentence if he agrees. Digger then asks her about the job, but Amanda tells him that she's forming a "squad" that could use him as a member. Digger then agrees to take the job, causing Amanda to smile as she tells him, "Then let's get started."